


Dancing

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Magic Lessons, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling an anon prompt from tumblr: Emma and Regina discuss the difference between magical instruction and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

"Regina, would you get off my ass, unless you’re going to dance with me?" Emma was fighting a losing battle right now — with her hormones. Regina had been on her back all day — literally  _on_  her back — pressing up behind Emma to reach around and change her hands’ spell-casting positions as they worked through a series of magic exercises. She said it was to stay out of the way of an errant spell, but Emma was having more and more doubts every time the woman’s pelvis ground against Emma’s ass with every adjustment.

"This is not  _dancing_ , Emma, this is instruction.”

"No, Regina," Emma sighed and pulled away from the rather pleasant sensation of the former Evil Queen’s pelvis fitted against her ass. "This is instruction." She demonstrated by taking Regina’s hand and lacing their fingers methodically together out away from their bodies.

The woman’s brown eyes tracked to their hands, which was a good thing because it meant Emma was able to breathe. But then she grabbed the woman’s hip, and shoved her pelvis against Regina’s, sliding her hand now up the woman’s back under the blue blazer and pulling their bodies flush together. She could feel Regina’s nipples, hard as her own, press through the layers of lace and silk.

"And this," Emma informed her with a shove of her hips to make Regina take a step back, "is dancing." Then she used her hips to guide them both around the clearing to the imaginary rock beat in her head.

"This is indecent," Regina replied.

Emma shook her head. Regina’s eyes had come back to look at her face, and Emma was lost.

"No, Regina,  _this_  is indecent.” Boldly she threaded her fingers into the hair at the back of Regina’s head, pulling her forward. Then she pressed her mouth to Regina’s, slipping her tongue out to coax open the blood-red lips and then plundered the warm wet recesses until she felt Regina’s knees weaken.

Her own weren’t far behind. She pushed them both against a tree for support and lessened the intensity, beginning to nibble on the full bottom lip. When Emma pulled back, she saw Regina’s pupils had widened and she was panting.

"See?" Emma said with a smirk.

"What I see,  _Emma_ ,” Regina stressed, “is that you are in need of more instruction.” Regina fisted the front of Emma’s shirt, pulling her back in for a properly devouring kiss.

###


End file.
